


No Rest for the Wicked

by GhostyCookie



Category: Kamen Rider
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyCookie/pseuds/GhostyCookie





	No Rest for the Wicked

The room was no more darker with the lights turned off then as they were turned on. Screens lit up the room with a flickering light. Screens that filled the room with constant changing images. Each screen split into multiple parts showing shots from around major parts of different bases all across the world. Security footage of his empire of evil.

Lazy as he might seem, he had much to do and had to keep watch on all beneath him at all times. Constantly trying to come up with a plan to help make their work easier. Constantly trying to fight those who opposed his group. Constantly trying to find new members that will be loyal to his command. Constantly finding minds to help strengthen their technology to make everything as unstoppable as it could be.

So much to do. Hardly a moment to rest.

His bed resting in the center of the room, hardly used. The covers of course engraved with his logo of the original Shocker, that he was proud to have created even after it’s demise.

Today, he needed rest.

The Riders continued to make his work harder to accomplish with every breath they breathed. Every moment they existed drew out the pain and complexity he must go through to make his plans come to any accomplishments.

He was over worked.

He needed rest.

Taking his human identity to make his resting easier for the small sized bed that he had, he laid down to rest. To sleep.

**Great Leader!**

And back up he soon went from his bed to see who was calling.

Rest would have to wait, there was evil that needed to be done.

Rest would have to wait.


End file.
